


Don't Blame It On The Kids

by paranoid_parallax



Series: atla amvs [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AMV, Abuse, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: Set to "Blame It On The Kids" by AViVA.
Series: atla amvs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Don't Blame It On The Kids

**Author's Note:**

>  **update 8/11/20:** ok the video got blocked by a copyright claim, so I deleted it from youtube and reuploaded as unlisted (can only be accessed with the link) and with a vaguer title, hopefully that will work.


End file.
